


it rang in her ear

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [342]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fear, Imprisonment, Violence, glitra, space, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Every time a guard was close by, the risk of being taken away was present.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [342]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	it rang in her ear

They knew they were coming, the guard.

Catra and Glimmer could hear the footsteps coming closer every second, a mechanical  _ thump _ over and over, one foot after the other, as a guard who only did their job. And that, scared the two women more than they wanted to admit.

Every time a guard was close by, the risk of being taken away was present.

They weren’t dumb, they heard the screams from the other prisoners on the spaceship. Sooner or later, it would be them.

Catra and Glimmer were curled up together in a corner, both shaking as they held each other tight, with Catra’s tail coiled up against Glimmer, to make sure they were stuck together.

The steps came closer, fear grew.

By instinct, Catra took Glimmer’s hands, and placed soft kisses onto her palms, while both did their best to hold back their tears. This could be the last time they saw each other, this could be the…

The saw the guard.

_ Please walk past. _

They stopped. And Catra and Glimmer’s blood ran cold.

_ No. _

The shield was down, and a mere second later, a rough arm took Glimmer by the arm, and pulled her out of Catra’s grip, causing her to scream, and Catra to hiss.

“Let go off her!”

She jumped from her corner, onto the guard, claws out, and tried to scratch, but no.

She felt electricity run through her as the taser hit her skin. She fell to the ground, unable to move, while Glimmer’s screams rang in her ears.

Then came to kicks, one after another, until she was once again in the corner, overwhelmed with pain.

“Catra!”

The cell closed.

Glimmer was officially taken.

“Please come back…” Catra whispered from under her breath, the tears streaming down her face. She was already shaking, and the pain in her side made her entire body beat. Her tail coiled around her leg. Glimmer couldn’t leave, she just couldn’t. It was too dark and cold in the cell, and all she could think about was how her screams became fainter by the second. “I don’t want to be alone again.”


End file.
